Turks On A serious Mission
by cupcake and sprinkles
Summary: The turks are on a serious mission but two of them like Elena. But then Elena gets hurt because of Reno. Story about Reno, Rude, Tseng, Rufus and of course Elena!
1. Chapter 1

Turks on A Serious Mission by Sprinkles

The turks were on a serious mission in Midgar and so far it was NOT going well. The redhaired turk knows as Reno turned to his companion Rude who has been his partner for many years. "Hey big guy do you think we are going to get them this time?" he said. Rude did not reply. Reno's sapphire eyes sparkled with mischief as he slapped Rude on his bald head with the magnorod. Good thing it is not on!

Hey, said Rude "cut that out. We have a serious mission to finish here."

"Your always so serious yo. A mission can be serious but why should we be? Don't you think boss man?" said Reno to Tseng who was in front of them with Elena.

"No I don't now shut up Reno" replied the other. "This mission is serious. If we don't get them who knows what will happen?"

"That's true" said Reno to the taller male. "Sorry boss. Hay Elena don't you ever get bored of working with the boss all the time? He is so serious all the time."

"He told you to shut up" said the petite blonde looking at Reno "And I think you should do what he says. He is the boss you know. We have a mission to accomplish here."

"Oh you'r just saying that because you LOVE him and everyone knows it's true."

"No its not and I don't and even if I did oh oh I hate you Reno!" shouts Elena running away.

"Good one Reno now look what you've done" said Tseng. His deep brown eyes were like even deeper twin dark pools of anger and rage. Does he like Elena too?

"Go and get her back Now! This is a dangerous mission and she has gone off on her own."

"ok boss I will."

But before he can they heard Elena from the end of the street. "Help! Its them! I am a Turk and I'm good at fighting but I can't deal with all of them on my own."

"This is your fault Reno, if she is hurt I will hold you responsible" shouted Tseng sternly.

"Yo I'm going!" the redhead shouted running after the voices followed by the tall bald male known as Rude.

Tseng tried not to cry as he ran towards where Elena had last been seen. What if they got her? She was good at fighting but she wasn't experienced and he knew that they were VERY experienced, even more than the turks allthough that was impossible according to shinra. Elena was not only the rookie she was the only girl and Tseng had a strong sense of chivalry. He knew he felt more for the blonde than he should because he is her BOSS! Things are getting serious.

Bring bring! Tseng's phone rang out. Oh no it's Rufus!

"Hello boss."

"How is the mission going?"

"Er not too well but it will be alright. I can't talk now, Elena is in trouble."

"Alright. Be careful Tseng."

"I will but I have to go."

"okay but let me know how it goes. I care about you, I mean all of you." The phone goes dead.

Tseng was shocked. He didn't think Rufus cared, he was always so cold, but he couldn't think about the blonde now. Elena is in danger!

RRTER

Tseng reached the end of the street to see Reno and Rude had already dealt with Meacham's gang. Most of them were dead or groaming on the ground. Reno had blood on his face as red as his tattoos but not in lines but in splashes of BLOOD! And Rude was looking okay but tired. Tseng marched up to Reno. "okay you have dealt with them. Good Work" he said "but where is Elena?"

Reno looked at the other man in horror. "What do you mean where is Elena!" he shouted. "She was right here right Rude?"

"Yes" worried Rude looking scared. "She was here, I saw her fighting. She must still be here or where could she have gone?"

Then Tseng sees blonde hair sticking out from under some bodies of Mechams gang.

"Elena! Tseng falls to his knees and pulls the bodies off her.

"Is she okay?" the worried redhead said.

"I don't know. Elena please be alright! I love you!" Tseng trying not to cry but one tear fell down his cheek.

Rude's sunglasses looked at Tseng. "Is she breathing?"

"Yes she is but for how long?" said Tseng.

"We have to get her to hospital!" Reno shouted. "I'll get the helicopter."

Reno got the helicopter and they got in. When they got back to shinra rufus was waiting by the stairs looking worried. "I will take her from here" said Rufus picking up Elena. The blonde looked worried. "How did this happen Tseng? I know it was a serious mission but this is NOT what I meant! Rufus shouted.

"No it was my fault" said the usuallt joking around but not this time Reno "I was picking on her and she ran away."

"Reno!" shouted Rufus "if she dies you are FIRED!

"She can't die!" said Rufus and Tseng at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Because I love her!" they both say.

"So that's why you said you cared about us!" shouted Tseng.

"Yes."

"Ther isn't time for your arguments" said Reno.

"Reno's right said Tseng "We have to save her!"

Will they save her? If you read and review I will save Elena!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review aichioluv. I have taken it on bored and I hope the capital letters and punctuation is better this time!

Chapter 2

Elena was in hospital and it wasn't looking too good. She had been badly hurt by one of Meacham's gang before she killed him. Reno sat at the end of the bed crying.

"Come on Reno don't cry," said Rude.

"But it's my fault yo," said Reno. He was sniffling but he tried not to cry. "I shouldn't have said that to her about how she likes Tseng. What if she dies."

"Reno we are Turks," said a voice. It was the sturn voice of Tseng! "We might all die at any time. You can't cry abut it." But even though he said that there were tears in the eyes of the wutain man too. He did love Elena even though he could never tell her because he is still her BOSS!

"Your not the only ones," Rufus said appearing by the bed. "I like her too. She's a good turk and she is the kind of woman I would like to marry one day. If she survives."

The doctor appeared by the bed. "She is still very ill so you all have to go now," the doctor said.

"No!" said Tseng's voice. "One of us is staying with her and it's going to be me."

"No!" said Rufus. "It will be me. I'm in charge."

"It should be me" said Reno. "It's all my fault."

Rude didn't speak but he did care about Elena. He thought that Tseng or Rufus should stay because they both love her so much and Reno should go with him so he can cheer him up."

"You're coming with me Reno so I can get you a beer and cheer you up," said Rude.

Rufus and Tseng looked at each other. Tseng's deep brown eyes looked into Rufus azure blue ones. They both looked angry.

"I'm staying!" shouted Tseng.

"No I am!" shouted Rufus back. "I'm in charge so I can say who stays and who goes."

"That's not fair," said Tseng.

"No its not fair but that's the way life is so get over it" says Rufus furiously. "Now go and do your missions while I stay with Elena."

Sadly Tseng left Rufus with Elena. Reno and Rude where waiting outside. "We're going to have a dirnk and cheer up" said Rude. "Why don't you come with us bossman?"

"I can't," said Tseng. "I have to prepare tomorrows mission. But you go and I'll see you at the office at nine o'clock."

"Yo we'll be there," said Reno.

RTRER (Too many people in this story have names starting with R XP

"Elena opened her eyes and blinked because the light was so bright. It was morning! She looked in surprise at the sleeping blonde in a chair next to her bed.

"Sir," she said "Is that you?"

Rufus woke up.

"Elena! Your alive!"

"Yes. W-w-what happened?" asked Elena in a shaking voice. Her eyes looked into Rufus eyes. Her's were a light brown colour like fudge frosting and nearly as sweet. (Rufus thinks so any way).

"You were hurt by one of Meacham's gang!" said Rufus. "We were all worried."

"I shouldn't of run off like that" said Elena. "I know that Reno was only messing around."

"So you don't like Tseng then?" said Rufus looking pleased.

"I –I – no! He's my BOSS!" shouted Elena but she was lying. Rufus thought she was lying but he wasn't sure. Why are girls so hard to understand?

"Did you stay here all night?" asked Elena?

"Yes. I wanted to make sure your alright," replied Rufus looking at Elena with his azure eyes.

"That's so kind but you shouldn't do it," said Elena. "You have important things to do running shinra and all that stuff. I thought Tseng would stay, or Reno she said quickly.

"They wanted too but I told them to go," said Rufus.

The doctor came back. "You have made really good progress," he said. "You can take it easy today and be back to your missions in a couple of days."

"Yay!" shouted Elena "I will call Tseng and let him know."

"Not yet. You need to rest," said Rufus. "Why don't you stay here for a while and talk to me?"

"OK said Elena, "I will. That sounds nice because I am quite tired still after nearly dying."

So Rufus sat with Elena and they talked all day. Elena started thinking that Rufus was really good looking even though he wasn't like Tseng. She had never gone for blondes before but now she was changing her mind!

Bring Bring! Rufus's phone rang out.

"that was the others," Rufus said. "They're coming to see how you are."

"Oh good," said Elena. She wanted to see Tseng.

"Before they come" said Rufus and he kissed her!

Elena went as red as Reno's hair. "Sir!" she said.

"Yes?" says Rufus.

"I don't think I feel like that about you." She says. "Or do I?"

Does Elena like Tseng still or Rufus? See in the next cahpter!

Check out Cupcake's poem about Zack and Cloud. She's really good at poems. XOXO Sprinkles


	3. Chapter 3

Hi its Sprinkles here with another chapter of Turks on a Serious Mission. And Cupcake has written a special poem about it at the end! Enjoy!

All the other Turks walked into the room. Elena watched them come in, Reno, Rude and…. Tseng! Her heart gave a jump when she saw Tseng and she knew that she loved him and not Rufus however good looking Rufus is. But Rufus is the president! Can she say no?

Elena looked at Rufus and then at Tseng. They are so different she thought. Rufus is blonde with those azure eyes that most girls would die for and he is so gorgus and hot even if he is a bit to arogaunt. I can't believe he is interested in little old me! But then she looked at Tseng. He is dark with brown eyes that you can get lost in and she knew that she loved him because she always had from the first time she saw him. Rufus Can't compete with that. And Reno and Rude are quite hot too but Reno is too loud and always messing around and Rude is too quite and both of them are NOT TSENG.

But Tseng was her BOSS and he has never said that he loves her or even that he likes her but Rufus kissed her! What is she going to do?

"Hello Elena, I hope you are better?" said Tseng.

"Y – y- yes thankyou and how are you?" said Elena because she is so nervous.

Tseng gave her a funny look. Well I am fine, but I did not nearly just Die," he said. I'm happy you're better anyway." Then he thought he was showing his feeling too much so he made his face look serious.

Elena was pleased but then Tseng said "We haven't got many Turks and we need you on duty as soon as you can. I am still very angry with Reno for letting you get into danger."

Reno was sorry and he is not normally sorry. "I am sorry Elena" he said. "I mean it. I shouldn't of done it and put you in danger."

"It's ok Reno I know you didn't mean it," Elena said. She is feeling a bit sad because Tseng only wants her back at work and not because he has feelings for her. Suddenly Elena had an idea. What if Tseng thought she liked Rufus! Would he be jealous?

"I will try to be back at work soon" Elean said "but it has been nice here talking to Rufus. He has really cheered me up and stopped me being bored.

"Good," said Tseng. "But you should not distract Rufus from his job which is very important."

"Oh work work work!" shouted Elena. "That's all you care about! You should be more like Rufus who understands about what girls want."

"Oh I am so sorry" says Tseng sarcasticly "I thought you were a TURK and not a girl."

"I'm BOTH!" shouts Elena. "And sometimes I think I am the only one who realizes that!"

"Hay" said Reno "I know you're a girl Elena. And so are Tseng and Rufus or is that the hair and the coat that looks like a dress?" Then he quickly runs out of the room to avoid the death glares from his two bosses.

Rude stood there looking like he didn't know what to do. But at least know one had called him a girl.

"all right I'm out of here" said Tseng. "Elena you must be back at work tomorrow."

"I will, " said Elena, but she was not happy. Rude and Tseng left. "Do you think Elena likes Rufus?" Tseng said.

"Do you mind if she does?" Rude asked

"No no I don't care," said Tseng. Then he said lowly "Why should I care anyway?"

"I don't understand girls," said Rude.

"I don't either," Tseng said in agreement.

Rufus gave Elena one of his killer smiles and she giggled but all she thought was if only he was Tseng. But she knows that Tseng will never smile at her like that.

"So you DO like me?" rufus says.

"I I I" said Elena. But then Rufus KISSES her again.

"I have been a lone for to long" Rufus said. "It is not great being in charge of everything unlike everyone thinks. I have been looking for someone to marry and I think I've found her!"

"Oh who is she?" said Elena hoping that Rufus will know that she does not want this! But Rufus says, "YOU!"

Elena is stunned into silence. "But I d d don't "

"Don't thank me" said Rufus. "All you have to do is say yes."

"But I don't"

"Say yes" said Rufus. "Or I will die. I LOVE you Elena and I can't live without you."

What can she do? She knows that Tseng will never love her even though she loves him so much it hurts deep inside. But Rufus is her BOSS and she can't be the one to kill him with her cruel rejection. So Elena remembered that she was a turk first after all and a girl second and she thinks Tseng is right I can't be both as much as eachother. I will do my job and save Rufus. Also she knows it is her own falut for being mean and trying to make Tseng (who is the one she really loves) JEALOUS.

With a sad face that she tried to make into a smile Elena said "Yes Rufus Shinra I WILL marry you."

"You have made me the happiest man alive!" shouted Rufus from the rooftops.

"I'm happy that you're happy," Elena said. But inside her heart is full of sharp bits of glass and all of them have reflections of Tseng's face in them.

"I cannot wait to marry you so it will be tomorrow!" said Rufus. "I will get Tseng to give you the day off. I will go and tell him now." And he rushed out.

A single tear trickles down Elena's face. "It's alright" she says to herself "Tseng won't care. At least I am being a turk and Tseng would be proud of me if he knew why I'm marrying Rufus. But he must never know!"

What will happen? Can Elena go through with it and what will Tseng think?

Cupcake has written a poem to go with this story. Check out her other poems too :D

Elena's Sacrifice by Cupcake

Elena is a girl but also a Turk

And she is finding that it does not work

Her love for Tseng is as deep as it is true

But she fears she will never hear him say "I love you."

Rufus sits upon his metaphorical throne

But he is so sick and tired of being alone.

Work is not the mistress for him he knows

"A wife!" He thinks. "I need one of those."

But about the only woman he knows is Elena

She may be a Turk but he thinks he can tame her.

She is hot and she probably looks good in a dress

And Rufus longs for someone to carress.

He starts to think about her all the time

And looks at her picture and even writes her a rhyme!

But he does not know that her heart is not free

It belongs to another, and that is not he.

Elena thinks only of the one she desires

And that is her boss – the one who hires and fires!

But he has set fire to her soul

And now she knows she could lose control.

But she cannot do that for she is a Turk

And although Tseng doesn't love her he does respect her work.

So when Rufus asks her to be his wife

She only smiles and hands over her life.

She knows that her heart it will have to be ice

And her true love must never know about her sacrifice.


End file.
